1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a doorstop which may be used either as a fixed structure or as a portable security device on a swinging door to prevent unauthorized opening of the door when the doorstop is in an operative position.
2. History of the Related Art
Personal security is a growing concern not only in residences and offices, but also in temporary lodgings, such as hotels and motels. To increase security, many residential and commercial establishments provide security locks on doors which are operable only from within an area occupied by the occupant, tenant or guest. Security concerns are particularly important for individuals who are traveling and must normally rely on security systems and locks which are provided in the establishments they visit. Unfortunately, many such security systems or locks do not provide adequate protection and may be easily by-passed or tampered with, thereby placing individuals and their property at risk.
A number of security devices have been designed to supplement conventional locks or security systems. However, many such devices are not designed to be portable and cannot adequately be used without modification to a door or a surface such as a floor or wall adjacent to a door. Such modifications to an existing structure is impractical, especially when a lock or security device is designed to be utilized by an individual who is the guest of an establishment.
There remains a need, therefore, to provide security devices which are very compact so as to be easily portable and which also may be adjusted for use with substantially any type of swinging door. Further, there remains a need to provide such a security device that is rigid enough to perform without failure regardless of the amount of force applied to circumvent such a device.